villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hunter (Benji)
The Hunter is the primary antagonist of Disney's 1987 film by Joe Camp, Benji the Hunted. He was portrayed by Red Steagall. Role in the film The Hunter is first seen when he shoots down a cougar. Benji attempts to comfort the dying animal, but he is chased away by the Hunter, who then retrieves the dead cat and marches off with her draped over his shoulders. Benji subsequently encounters four orphaned cougar cubs, belonging to the killed cougar, and he attempts to shield them from predation. After Benji decides not to kill the rabbit to feed the cubs, he instead decides to steal one of the Hunter's chickens while he cooks the dead cougar. As Benji tries to steal another chicken the next day, the Hunter ties him to a tree and plans to kill him. The Timber Wolf tries to kill Benji and the Hunter doesn't see him after the Timber Wolf flees from being caught. The Timber Wolf comes back to the Hunter's cabin again and the Hunter shoots at the Timber Wolf, but misses, which ends up with the Timber Wolf running off into the forest. After he unties Benji and cleans up the mess, Benji finally steals one of his chickens to feed the cubs. Personality The Hunter is shown to be cruel, heartless, murderous, sadistic, and somewhat protective. Appearance The Hunter is a slender tall man with brown hair. He wears a red shirt with stripes, blue pants, black shoes, and a tan vest. Quotes Gallery Hunter aiming.PNG|The Hunter aiming at the cougar Hunter shooing.PNG|The Hunter shooing Benji away from the cougar he shot Hunter carying.PNG|The Hunter carrying the cougar he shot Hunter cooking.PNG|The Hunter cooking the cougar he shot Hunter capturing.PNG|The Hunter captures benji Hunter tying.PNG|The Hunter tying Benji to a tree Hunter planning.PNG|"It won't be long now." Hunter telling.PNG|The Hunter telling Benji to stay after his first encounter with the Timber Wolf Hunter running.PNG|The Hunter rushing out the shoot at the Timber Wolf Hunter trying.PNG|The Hunter about to shoot at the Timber Wolf... Hunter missing.PNG|But misses bth-06.jpg|The Hunter before untying Benji Hunter cleaning.PNG|The Hunter cleaning up the mess after Benji's encounter with the Timber Wolf Hunter noticing.PNG|The Hunter noticing Benji is about to steal one of his chickens Hunter failing.PNG|The Hunter's defeat tumblr_m6wn3fSaYC1qe2w1uo1_500.png Videos Benji the Hunted- The Hunter shoots a cougar|The scene where the Hunter shoots down a cougar Villain Defeats- Hunter (Benji the Hunted)|The Hunter fails to catch Benji Trivia *The Hunter is similar to Abdullah from Disney's 1989 film Cheetah. Both are poachers who capture the heroes and want to kill them (The Hunter wants to kill Benji; Abdullah wants to kill Duma), but still end up failing. *It is possible that the Hunter could be Man from Bambi. *While not shown, it is implied that the Hunter hunts down black-footed ferrets as well, as they are an endangered species and were shown after the scene where Benji meets the owl. Category:Poachers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Successful Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Nameless Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Rogues Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer